Diclonius
The Diclonius are a newly evolved species, arising from and very similar to average humans, but possessing psychokinetic abilities far beyond any human. For reasons that may be cultural as well as biological, they are often at odds with humans to the point of threatening to replace them as Earth's dominant sentient species. Currently this goal is far from being a reality though, as their numbers are extremely low due to a mass attempted genocide on the species from humans many years ago. It is unknown as to what initially caused this act of aggression, though it has been theorized that it started out of fear of the Diclonius' unsettling psychokinetic abilities. Though Diclonius are very similar to humans, there are two key differences. The differences are both outwardly visible and internal. Their heads have bony protrusions that resemble cat ears, but are in fact a mix of bone and cartilage, possibly the result of an extremely enlarged pineal gland in their frontal lobes. The other difference is what allows the Diclonii to manifest their Vectors.. There Vectors are a product of an extra organ located near the waist of the diclonius, this organ is named the "Vector Organ", an organ that is specific to females. Diclonii also have the peculiarity of having the same color of the eyes and hair, usually reddish or purplish pink. Though it is the "vector Organ" that grants Diclonii their Vectors, it is also known that the horn-like protrusions on their heads also play a major role. It is theorized that these horns of theirs work like amplifiers of a sort, which allow the manifestation of a Diclonius' Vectors. Without their horns, it has been discovered that a Diclonius' Vectors become extremely weakened, if not completely cut them off from using them. It is possible for a Diclonius to regrow their horns, as long as the base of the horn remains. This however takes quiet some time and the Diclonius' Vectors will not be at full strength. It is said that Diclonius were born with the instinct to destroy the human race and repopulate the world. This however is just a myth put together by humans to back up their violent motions towards them. Though throghout history, some Diclonius have seemed at times to have yet another separate personality, born entirely of the DNA-driven Diclonius instinct to kill humans. However there are also many incidents that suggests that it is possible for Diclonii to have empathy towards humans, and that their sadistic characteristics develop as a result of their interactions with the world. It is entirely possible that the Diclonius species was actually very normal and/or peaceful, and that the voice of hatred they have is only caused by the prejudice being put against them. It has also been documented that much like humans, Diclonius' have the ability to use chakra. However, due to an unknown reason, they are unable to use elemental chakra. It is considered that due to genetic mutations and the alterations of their bodies and minds that have caused this, though there is no actual evidence that supports it.